Vampire Academy
by RiseOfTheFallenAngels
Summary: Eight Hybrids. They were never meant to be born. but they were. Now they meet, will love bloom or will the council destroy them before anything can happen. Blossom&Brick, Buttercup&Butch, Bubbles&Boomer, Robin&Mitch. T for swearing. Based off of Loving Dead by BOTDF
1. Chapter 1

New sory time. My other story's will be updated soon. And mitch is the rrb's brother and robin is the ppg's sister

Vampires

Vampires are mythological beings who subsist by feeding on the life essence (generally in the form of blood) of living creatures, regardless of whether they are undead or a living person. Although vampiric entities have been recorded in many cultures, the belief in vampires and bloodsucking demons is as old as man himself, and may go back to prehistoric times. Vampires can be destroyed by daylight.

SIREN

They are considered femmes fatales and they are said to lure in sailors by their beautiful voice and music. Mermaids, Merman and Undine are considered as similar species

Demon

A dark creature that looks human. Has a demon form, eats souls and is suductive.

Blossom

Apperance: Rose Pink and silver eyes, red hair with pink dip styled highlights that go half way to her elbows, half vampire half siren but doesn't know it, 5'5, Double D, and a slim curvy figure.

Buttercup

Apperance: Amithist Green and Silver eyes, Black har wit a green streak in the front with short hair that's longer on one side and short on the other (i'll put up pictures of the hairstyles), Half Vampire Half Siren (none of the girls know), 5'5, Double D and doesnt like it, and a slim curvy figure.

Bubbles

Apperance: Alice Blue and Silver eyes, Blond hair wit light Blue bangs that goes half way to her elbows, Half Vampire Half Siren, 5'5, Double D, and a Slim curvy figure.

Robin

Apperance: Ice Blue eyes, Brown hair like bubbles with purple streaks in her hair, Half Vampire Half Siren, 5'5, Double D, and a Slim curvy figure.

Brick

Apperance: Blood Red and Black eyes, Red hair in a spikey Fohawk, Half Vampire Half Demon, 6'3, 6 Pack built but not too built, and a fire tatoo on upper right arm.

Butch

Apperance: Emerald Green and Black eyes, Black hair in a wavy Fohawk, Half Vampire Half Demon, 6'3, 6 Pack Built But not too Built, and a 'FUCK YOU' tatoo on his nuckles.

Boomer

Apperance: Midnight Blue and Black eyes, Blond hair in a punk look, Half Vampire Half Demon, 6'3, 6 Pack Built but not too Built, and a skull tatoo on his upper left arm.

Mitch

Apperance: Dark Brown and black eyes, Brown Hair thats short and shaggy, Half Vampire Half Demon, 6'3, ^ Pack Built but not to Built, and those black desighn tatoos on his upper right arm (it's those tatoos you see on hawiian guys they go all around the arm in a desighn like strate line curvey line strait line or some thing like that ill put a picture up).

On to the show

(Blossoms POV)

"Were here" I anounce as i pull up to the parking lot. My name is Blossom Utonium i have three sisters Bubbles, Buttercup, and Robin. I'm surrently wearing Block Denim shorts with silver studs, a white Spine chills t-shirt, a pink tank top, white platform pumps, with black eyeliner and smokey eyeshadow.

Buttercup is wearing Black skinny ripped skinny jeans, a green tank top, a leather jacket, Green platform pumps, black eyeliner and green and white eyeshadow.

Bubbles was wearing a light blue dress with a little black belt, black lace tights, light blue wedge tigh up boots, black eyeliner with blue eyeshadow on the bottom and white on the top.

Robin was wearing a black tank top, purple cardigan, skinny jeans and black platform pumps, Black eyeliner purple eyeshadow and some eye glitter.

"Do we have to walk all the way up their" Buttercup askes refering to the big forest area in front of the school.

"Yes Buttercup we do" i say opening the trunk. You see me and my sisters are 16 and our father finnaly told us that we could go to shool with vampires like so he sent us to Spence Acadamy ( i do not own Spence acadamy it is owned by libba Bray) for the "gifted".

"But Blossom were wearring pummps" bubbles whinned "Get over it Bubbles". We start to grab our millions of bags but it's mostly bubbles makeup. "Bubbles why'd you bring so much crap with you" Buttercup asked, "It's not crap Buttercup, i need this to look good".

"Bubbles your naturaly pretty why would you need all this" Robin asked

"Have you seen me in the mornngs"

*^.^* LINE BREAK DANCE *^.^*

After we trugged through the forest, most of the time bubbles and buttercup argued or winned, we finnal got to the gates.

"Finnaly my feet hurt, can anyone carry me the rest of the way" Bubbles asked with puppy dog eyes. "No one wants to carry you bubbles" i said glarring at her. "Sorry if i thought my sisters loved me" she said through fake tears.

"Bubbles Shut Up" Buttercup said. "Whatever" she stomped throught the gates up the path and into the Building Castl Thing.

*^.^* LINE BREAK DANCE *^.^*

After we went to the ofice got our sceduals and put our bags in our indavidual dorms the secretary said tht the students were all getting lunch. Well here goes nothing.

I'm Proud of my self a new story but my other storys are still being worked on im just making long chapter i hope you enjoyed

Blossoms Hair:  images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQ6MSCG1JASqamh8HeTEyX6qz9ligtxPGB-K1XKNT FNXS_lZXzY

Buttercups Hair:  images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRdMBloArG-aQ41Q8Vy7rWsrAHKHIfStwr-ImbovK Gd9Ls4rmWB6g

Bubbbles Hair: 

Robins Hair:  . 

Bricks Hair:  . 

Butches Hair:  . 

Boomers Hair:  images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQ_RnYpGmFrubz52Zj9GXLOw8O0oQLZtbHNy9OJlg HCiGeIinpa

Mitchs Hair:  d/mensfashion/1/0/D/5/1/95848141_ 


	2. Chapter 2

NEW CHAPPIE

Brick: Please don't ever say that again

And why not

Brick:Chappie isn't a word

I don't care, Do the dislaimer

Brick: She doesn't own thie charecters just the idea

BLOSSOM'S POV

As me and my sisters walk into the cafateria all the voices die down and all heads turn to us. As were walking to the food side of the cafeteria i feel an interesting pair of eyes watching me and i see a boy. He was extremaly hot but their was a girl with him.

She had long red hair that looks really damaged, she had dark pink eyes, she was wearing a off white strapless crop top with gold badazles lineing the bottom, a black shrot short leather mini skirt with zipers, off white pumps, black spikey bracelets, pinkish tanish eye shadow and black were other people at the table but i didn't really pay any attention to them. I looked back at the guy he was also looking at me so i just looked away and kept walking.

BUBBLE'S POV

As we were walking to the back of the room i caught the sight of a really cute boy but he really looked like a player beause of the slut on his lap.

She was a blonde like me but her hair was longer, she had dark blue eyes, she was wearing a short dress the top was black it had a white and black zig zag bottom and a white belt, she was also wearing dark blue wedges, black eyeliner, and a blue saphier necklace with silver around it. I turned my attention back to the cute boy i saw with the slut. When i looked at him our eyes met and he winked at me an i saw the girl he was with get mad so i just looked away and kept up with my sisters.

BUTTERCUP'S POV

Stupid people they always look at us it's like their eyes are were metal and we are magnets. Looking around i see a hot guy but he looked cocky and ated like a totall Douche.

Their was also a girl with him she had black choppy hair that went too her shoulders, Green eyes that looked like swamp water, she was wearring short green shorts with a blck streak going diagaly down that looks like she took a paint brush and painted it herself and badazles every were that also looked like she did it herself, a black cross strap crop top that showed most of her stomach, Green ugly heels, a black spikey bracelet, black eyeliner, and smokey eyeshadow.

This chik looked like a totall hooker just like the other grls with her. Not wanting to barf all over the caffeteria i looked away and kept walking.

ROBIN'S POV

I hate it when this happens people always stare at us. I looked around the room trying to get rid of my nervousness, and as i looked over to a table that had a lot of people at it. A really cut boy caught my attention, but he wasn't the only thing their was this girl with him.

She Had uggly reddish brown hair that looked like it had bein dyed to many times, and ugly blue eyes that looked like dirty water, She was wearring this short purple lacey crop top that showed way to much skin, a black mini skirt that was way to short, Black lace up heels's, a purple stone necklace, black eyeliner, and purple eyeshadow. So she looked like a slutty prostitute. I really didn't need to see any more so i just kept walking.

And thats when things went wrong.

Princess: Do i really loo like a prostitute?

Me: Yes, i made you that way

Brat: Why am i called a slut bloosom has a more reveling outfit than me

Blossom: Thats because im not straddleing a boy in the middle of a caffeteria

Me: She has a point

RRB: R&R

BC: And you'll get CAKE!

Bubbles and Boomer: Bye Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait I was on vacation. But the stories will continue.

Bubbles: Finally I wanna know what happens next

BC: Ya I think we've all waited long enough

Blossom: I think we deserve to know

Ok ok stop talking and we can start the story, Brick the disclaimer plz

Brick: She doesn't own us or the PPNKG

(Buttercups POV)

Everything went downhill from there, those sluts got up and came up to us blocking our way.

"And just who are you" the one with red hair and pink eyes said to us. "Were new here I'm Bubbles this is Blossom, Buttercup, & Robin." God she's so dumb you never introduce yourself when you're new you'll get killed.

"Ya that's cute now les get something's strait I'm Brat this is Berserk, Brute, & Princess. We are at the top of this school, you are at the bottom. Those boys over there are off-limits because there ours and if you touch them we will make you regret it" Brat said.

"Seriously you think some of your sassy words are threatening, I've had more threatening things squashed under my shoe" I said venom dripping off my voice.

"What did you just say bitch" Brute said "She said you better back off you skanky whore" Blossom said.

"Why don't you back away before you say something you'll regret" Berserk says, Blossoms fangs came out obviously pissed but before she could say anything the boys those girls were with stepped in front of us.

"Ladies, Ladies as much as I'd love to see a cat fight, I'm gunna hafto break it up, we wouldn't want to see you're pretty faces get ruined now would we" the red one said grabbing blossoms chin with two fingers and bringing it close to his. "Don't touch me" Blossom said smacking his hand away. He looked startled like he just lost a lot of money, but before he could do anything Berserk pushed him out of the way and jumped Blossom.

Blossoms POV

Kicking, Biting, scratching, and punching. That's all I remember. Then somebody pulled me out of the fight and when I looked at my self all that was wrong with me was wrinkled cloths and a scratch on my leg, but when I looked at berserk she looked terrible she was scratched up bruised and some of her clothes were torn.

I stood up, straitened my cloths, and walked over to my sisters. "Let's go" I said

And we walked away.

Ok I hope you liked it and sorry I make some really short chapters

Blossom: R&R


End file.
